Four Arms
Four Arms is a Tetramand (a play on the Latin "tetra", meaning "four", and "mand", meaning "arms") from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. Appearance Four Arms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder during the original series. His skin is bright red and very tough, as though it is armored. A black stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck (and possibly down his back). A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In Ultimate Alien he has a pony tail. It seems that younger members of Four Arms species are bald while older members have hair. Abilities Four Arms possesses tremendous superhuman strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Four Arms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Four Arms is strong enough to hold a car on each of his lower hands. He is one of the several aliens in the Ultimatrix (as well as Humongousaur, Way Big, Cannonbolt, Armodrillo, and Rath) whose basic power is super strength. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Four Arms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak behind anyone. When Ben had a cold, Four Arms turned orange and had stinky hives. Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Four Arms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. This may be due to the AI of the Omnitrix, which uses more strategy than Ben, who simply liked smashing things. In the episode Side Effects, ants were crawling all over him, so he kept on scratching and lost control himself and started crashing into the walls. Gwen 10 Gwen used Four Arms when she and Ben snuck into a bowling alley, throwing strike after stike, though due to the increase in her strength the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Four Arms reappeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown sandwiching Ssserpent between two cars. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo. He also appeared in the episode Hero Time, facing Captain Nemesis in a game of Tug of War and won. He looks almost entirely different, appearing more like a gladiator. He now has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and is shirtless, his shirt replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso. His pants are also gone, replaced by a pair of black briefs and a gold belt. He doesn't have gloves anymore, instead having gold braces on each of his wrists and ankles. His face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. This look makes him look more like Tini, a Galactic Enforcer of the same species as Four Arms, with the exception of the black strip on his head due to female Tetramands lacking black facial markings. His head stripe now ends in the form of a ponytail; this is perhaps due to his head stripe being actually hair. Even in ''Gwen 10'', Gwen has red hair instead of stripes. Four Arms now has green eyes rather than yellow eyes, just like all reappearing aliens. Possible future His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair of jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest. Four Arms still has his fingerless gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and small spikes on his shoulders. Appearances 'Ben 10' *[[Washington B.C.|''Washington B.C.]] (first appearance) *The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance '' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects '' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Gwen 10 (used by Gwen) *Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back With a Vengeance '' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Game Over'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Video Games (First Appearance)'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Hero Time'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Reflected Glory'' *Where the Magic Happens Online Games Naming and Translations Video Games 'Ben 10: Protector of Earth' Four Arms is the first alien you will need in the game to battle drones and bosses. You will need him to fight evil and move objects. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. [[Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction|'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction']] In Ben 10:Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Trivia *Four Arms is Ben's favorite alien form to transform into in the original series, and he still uses this form in Ultimate Alien. *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusionfall, he is known as a nano. *The black stripes on Four Arms' face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In The Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Four Arms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *He is the first known alien to barf as shown in Washington B.C. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Four Arms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Ssserpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". *In all the series that he appeared in, he was mainly facing off against Dr. Animo. *Four Arms is the first alien with four arms; the second is Stinkfly, the third is Spidermonkey, and the fourth is AmpFibian. *His Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In the original series finale, some kid at Ben's school called him "Quad Hands". *In the animated series, Mad, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was miscolored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol, and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Heroes